


Conditions

by Dainslaif



Series: Covered in Cowardice [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter/Hook, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainslaif/pseuds/Dainslaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan comes to Captain Hook offering a deal to get him off the island. Hook finds that he has the moment to destroy a source of evil in the world and finds that he would much prefer to cherish the odd comfort the Prince of Neverland brings him rather than see it destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions

The prince of Neverland chuckles, eyes ablaze with emotion, presumably setting up a new game to play with the good captain of the Jolly Roger; Peter Pan licks his teeth, leaning against the wheel of the ship and delicately tracing the long since crossed out compass rose, the wood nearly causing a splinter. He could feel eyes on him, screaming how untrustworthy his companion knew the prince to be. Crossing his arms over his chest Peter Pan smiles toothily, his smiles looking sinister in the darkness of night with only the stars and moon to light him. “Hello Captain, you seem surprised to see me.”

One look at him and Peter could see that Hook was indeed surprised to see him. The right corner of Hook’s lip turns up in a smirk, masking his surprise. Both were content to pretend the surprise never happened. “Pan,” he says sharply, stepping closer to near tower above the boy who was very much unafraid. He even goes so far as to rest his hand against Hook’s chest, smiling up him through his lashes to portray a look of innocence—one that did not fool the captain.

“Captain,” Peter echoes, his voice a silky purr. “You know I’m here on business. I couldn’t possibly to take the time to make all your dreams come true.”

Hook could feel his heart stop at the allegation and he raises a brow to throw off the fumble but Peter had already seen through it. Smacking away Peter’s hands he takes several steps back, placing a more respectable distance between them. “And what business do I owe the pleasure?” he grunts, wishing he had a bottle of rum to soothe his aching nerves.

And just like that Peter extends his hand and Hook’s flask appears on the flat of his hand. “You want a way off this island don’t you? To exact your revenge against your Crocodile?” the ways the words roll off his tongue make Hook uncomfortable once more and Peter only grins more, almost madly, moments away from bursting into chuckles. “Rumplestiltskin if I remember correctly?”

The boy’s eyes do not betray the pain he feels at the name, however Hook was much more concerned about swiping the flask and sipping at its contents with a soured look; vaguely the prince considers teasing the pirate about being the child in their relationship. He already knew that the teasing would be unwelcomed so for once he keeps his mouth shut.

“Yes,” Hook finally gasps, capping his flask and tying it to his belt. “I need this, Pan. I need to show that venomous, cowardly son of a bitch—. “ Peter cuts him off with a swift glance and his hands on Hook’s shoulders. 

“Calm,” he demands simply, the pirate taking his turn to glare but obeying. No one disobeyed Peter Pan if they knew what was best for them. “Better.” The words were hitting a little too close to home for the boy to admit, his eyes downcast. “Now, I have something of a bargain to strike with you. Your passage off this island in exchange for a few things I want.”

Even with his mind buzzing from the alcohol the pirate did not like how the prince was sounding. “And what, exactly, does the boy who can have anything he wants simply by wishing it want?” he bites, jerking back a bit when the boy starts to fondle his earring. That was nothing something even Pan was allowed to touch. He flares his nostrils but Pan seems uninterested and unafraid, moving closer to Hook before he rests his head against the pirate’s chest, still playing with the earring.

“I want your heart,” Peter starts simply, eyes closing. “In exchange for mine, I want your heart. And then, I want your word.” 

Hook blinks rapidly a few times, trying to wrap his head around the request. “You want my heart?” he asks numbly, snaking a hand between their bodies and gently struggling to peel Peter off him. It takes a few seconds before Peter takes the hint and steps back, his expression unreadable, but the slump in his posture and the pleading in his eyes screaming at the pirate that there were deeper things at play. Deeper emotions, deeper plans that he couldn’t even fathom.

“Yes, your heart. And your word.” The second request holds a much more emotional connection, his voice cracking slightly. “I want to switch our hearts and I want a promise.” Still left in a state of shock and confusion the pirate reaches for his flask again, wanting—nay needing—to quell the emotions surging in his mind. Peter watches waiting until Hook replaces the flask before taking his hand. “Here, I’ll help.”

Peter swirls his free hand over Hook’s, the skin starting to glow an ethereal red. A spell he had long been working on, the pirate knew. Before losing much of his crew to the echo cave the Lost Boys had been removing and replacing his crews’ hearts. Now the experimentation began to take shape in the pirate’s mind and he was left without words, left with nothing but stares.

Resting Hook’s hand to his chest Peter looks up at Hook, his own eye open wide and innocently. “Take my heart, Hook. Go on.”

It takes the pirate a few moments before he pushes his hand into Peter’s chest, grabbing his heart and pulling it out slowly, Peter’s face twisting into one of agony until there it was—Peter Pan’s heart beating weakly in his hand, the bright luminescence that he had come to expect from such things long gone, replaced with a dark aura. It takes the pirate aback for a moment, looking at Peter who stared at the beating heart, face again showing nothing.

Hook then had a moment of clarity—Peter Pan’s heart was in his hand, softly beating. So easily he could subdue the world of such insanity, such evil hiding behind a boyish façade. He could feel his fingers tightening and the prince looking on with that unreadable expression. He had the opportunity to kill Peter Pan, and yet here he was, unable to seize it. Loosening his grip his hand drops to his side. “Take my heart,” he gives in quietly.

The boy’s unreadable expression ebbs into a smile, Hook’s stomach clenching when he feels the hand dive into his chest and pull out his heart, groaning as it becomes free, beating in Peter’s hand. He wastes no time in replacing it in his chest, the insertion seeming to be as painful as the extraction. “Go ahead, Hook, it only hurts for a moment.”

The pirate looks down at the heart in his hand, slowly bringing it to his chest and easing it in to his chest, clenching his eyes shut and gasping at how intimate it truly felt, a new life being breathed in to him more refreshing than the strong winds on the high seas, than a cool drink of water after a hard day’s work. Peter Pan was officially apart of him, and the thought was more peaceful then jarring. “What did we just do?” 

“I couldn’t even begin to tell you,” Peter admits, resting his hand on his chest and breathing, inching close to rest against Hook once more. “Guard me with your life, captain, as I will guard you.”

Carefully moving his arms around the boy to embrace him the pirate nods. “Is that your request?”

“Yes. I already know some day you will return to Neverland,” the boy nuzzles his cheek against the captain, seeking out some form of comfort which Hook gave.

“Aye, I will.” He had to now that he had something precious and fragile left on the island and he name was Peter Pan, the boy he had given his heart to.


End file.
